Hinata's Birthday Kiss(es)
by animerandomnessqueen
Summary: Happy Birthday Hinata. This is just a little KageHina thing for Hinata's birthday.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!  
OK now that that's out of the way, welcome to my first Haikyuu! fic. and of course it had to be kagehina, and what better thing to write about on his birthday then Hinata's birthday (first) kiss?  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!", the whole team (aside from Tsukishima and Kageyama) yelled as the orange haired decoy entered the gym.

"Thanks guys! Now lets play."

They continued on with practice as usual. And it was an exceptionally good day for Hinata. It seemed that since it was his birthday, he had extra luck. He didn't get hit with any balls, he spiked every single one of Kageyama's tosses, and he had extra jump power (probably fueled by joy). His luck, however, like all good things, soon came to an end as he misjudged his timing for spike. He jumped to early and his landing was a real issue.

As Kageyama leaned back after the toss, he came face-to-face with a falling Hinata. As they crashed to the floor, Hinata lost something to Kageyama. His first kiss.

It took the rest of the team a minute to register what just happened, but once they did some looked sympathetic while others laughed. Meanwhile, Hinata, who was blushing madly, was up and out of there in a flash while Kageyama stayed lying on the floor in a daze.

* * *

Kageyama skipped the rest of practice to go look for Hinata, ignoring the taunting snickers and sayings of 'Go find your boyfriend'. He looked in the club room and around the general perimeter of the gym itself. Nothing. He decided to go back with the thought that he might have went home already when he heard a sniffle from behind a vending machine. He peaked around and found the small, messy-haired boy curled up in a ball crying.

"Oi, what are you crying for?" Hinata didn't answer him, but his sniffling stopped.

"Hey, dumb-," he stopped himself. It was still his birthday and he was already upset. "Hinata. Are you ok?"

Hinata peaked though his arms before shaking his head no.

"Look, it was an accident so just forget about it and it'll be okay."

"No it won't. You might be ok with forgetting it, but I know I won't."

"Why?"

"Because", he got quieter. "it was my first."

Kageyama just stared at him.

_'He actually cares about that stuff? I never really thought it was that important unless it was the first kiss with the one you like.'_

Kageyama thought back on the event and realized Hinata wasn't the only one who cared. _'Shit.'_

"Hinata, look at me." Hinata shook his head which only frustrated Kage more. So, he took the direct approach and grabbed his head, forcing him to look up.

"Ok, so it was your first kiss. But wanna know something? It doesn't matter because the only kisses that do matter are the ones you share with the one you love." It hurt. "So calm down and lets go." It hurt more as he turned away.

_'When the hell did I even fall for the dumbass?' _

"It still matters either way then", Hinata said timidly.

_'You're an idiot Hinata. You shouldn't have said anything and just let it be. What happened to all that birthday luck from before?' _

"Oi." Hinata glanced up to see Kageyama facing him with an unidentifiable expression.

"Hm?"

"D-do you mean what I think you meant?" _'Shit! I stuttered.' _Hinata noticed a slight blush forming on Kageyama's face, but it was nothing compared to the fire burning his.

"Wha-what if I do mean that? Would you hate me more than You already do?" he asked boring holes into the ground.

"No." Hinata took a deep breath.

"Then yes. I am saying that. I'm in love with you, Kageyama." Footsteps made their way towards him.

"Good." His head was gently pulled up. "Then lets make this one more meaningful than the first one", Kageyama said before gently placing his lips over Hinata's.

Meanwhile, Hinata's mind stopped working and all he could think of was Kageyama and how this was the best birthday ever.

"So then", Hinata started after Kage pulled away. "You fell the same way, right?"

"Yes."

"Then say it."

"What?"

"If you really mean it then say it. Consider it my birthday present since you probably didn't get me anything else."

"Tch. Dumbass. Who said I didn't get you anything?"

"Wait, you did?" Kageyama just turned around and walked back to the club room.

"Wait, Kageyama." Hinata ran behind him all the way back.

Once there, Kageyama went to his bag and pulled out a small, yellow present bag and handed it to Hinata with a fierce blush on his face. Hinata accepted it and found a cute little teddy bear holding a balloon that said 'Happy Birthday' on it.

"Thank you, Kageyama", he yelled as he jumped on him in a hug.

"Dammit, I love you", Kageyama, accidentally, said. He blushed as Hinata giggled and nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Well I tried my best. Please review with any other prompts you might have for me for Haikyuu! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
